Wanted?
by Aila the Healer
Summary: Kagome's gone missing from both times and no one can find her, not even Inu Yasha! A clue leads them to belive kagome is traped by both body and soul. Will they be able to find her and save her before she is lost to time its self?
1. One Of Those Days

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
HOWDY ALL! this is my first IY fanfic   
hopes u alls like it ^_^ chapone is really short but dontcha worry ill get cracken   
chap 2..itll make more sence then TRUST me  
peace chans!  
oh ya! and i love to chat in MSN messanger or just chat re email  
my addy is aries__fire@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1   
  
  
  
"OW!!! YOU SON OF A NO GOOD DIRTY ROTTEN--!!!!!!" Sota and Mrs. Higarashi  
turned their heads to the stairs to where kagomes voice was comming from.  
"uh..." Sota glanced up the stairs and almost got trampeled by the stampeeding  
Kagome.  
" OUTTA MY WAY SOTA!" she yelled as she dashed to the tabel grabing her burnt  
toast."ugh" she grimaced at the rather crisp food, but deciding rather some   
than none she shoved it down her throat.  
"um...sis?" Sota pointed to the bed-post mark on kagomes forhead, Kagome just   
gave him a glare and 'ask-and-die' look. Sota quickly shoved his hand down and   
glanced at the clock  
" Aren't you gona be late for that make-up test?"  
"NANI!!??" Kagome grabbed the clock and hardly put it down before she was out the  
door. It was gona be one of those days, she could just tell.  
  
***  
  
Kagome sluged up the tempel steps...why her? why of all the ppl in the world  
did she not only have to put up with demons and time travel...but failing   
make-up tests to boot!  
As she walked into the kitchen she shoved the failed test and parents note for   
her to "try harder" into her mothers hands.  
"KAGOME!!!!" kagome jumped at the sound of her mothers shreik. " ANOTHER FAILED   
TEST!? Kagome ...im so disipointed...the deal was if you go to that other world  
and we cover up for you, ud keep ur grades up! But they keep sliping! you KNOW  
its tradition that good grades get you into a good school! WHY? why do you  
keep failing at something thats so important to me!?"  
Kagomes eyes were sparkeling with tears and her mother didnt have anything  
to say as kagome slamed the door on her way to the well, at least there she  
couldnt disapoint any of her friends.  
  
***  
  
  
"KAGOME!" at least this time her name was being said with some warmth, but  
it was alot more warmth than she wanted as Miroku pulled her into a warm hug.  
only problem with the hug was Miroku's hands ended up on kagomes butt.  
"HEANTAI!!" both Sango's and Kagome's voices rang out. Kagome was bout to give  
the monk a good fist wack but sangos boomarang got there first, only problem   
with THIS was Miroku saw it comming...prob with that was... Kagome didnt.  
With tears in her eyes and a very large bump on her head kagome simply uttered  
"im going for a walk" and dashed off into the forest.  
  
  
***  
  
Kagome slumped down underneath a large tree, not nearly as tall as the god tree  
but it had shade and after crying and running the shade was a welcome from  
the hot sun.  
"Hey bitch. could you keep the crying down? i cant sleep with u blubbering  
like that." kagome looked up and saw Inu Yasha sitting on a branch above her.  
"Shut up Inu Yasha...im not in the mood"  
it took him alot to hold him to the branch and not go running(ok jumping  
down sence hes in a tree) to her side but his pride held him back   
and he barked at her  
"keh. Stupid wench. what did you do wrong this time? look in a mirror?"  
Inu Yasha ears twitched at the sound of kagome stoping her crying.  
She stood up and took several steps away from the tree.  
"Inu Yasha...SIT!!!!!SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!!" Kagome  
called out the words so many times that by the time she was done there was   
a nice imprint of a hanyos face in the forest floor." YOU KNOW WHAT!?  
YOU ARE A JERK! IVE HAD A TERRIBEL DAY! NO BODY FLILIPIN WANTS ME IN MY  
TIME OR THIS TIME CEPT A PERVERTED MONK! YOUVE MADE IT QUITE CLEAR THAT I   
MEAN NOTHING TO YOU CEPT AS A SHARD DETECTOR! SITSITSITSITSITSIT!!!" and with  
all her anger spent kagome stomped off to the well, at least in her time she   
had a door and a lock to keep the world out. With out a looking back she   
jumped down the well, falling into the blackness.  
  
  
end chap 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
hiyas chans...okies i repeat this will start making sence when i get the 2nd chap up  
ill get it written asap but i g2g now cause mom wants me offa the comp...  
GAAAAAAAAH!*clasps on to the keyboard and comp*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Missing Scent

*is sitting at the keyboard with a santa hat on*YAY! 2 reviews! hey its a small # but im happy with anything!  
glad u like it heres chap 2....so far i got the out line for chap 3 on   
paper and not sure how many chaps else but the rest of the story line is in my head(O_O uh oh) lol   
like to chat! email me @ aries__fire@hotmail.com  
peace to ya alls!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Chap 2  
  
  
"KAGOMEEEEEEEEE!!!!"  
"KAGOME-CHAN!!!"  
"LADY KAGOME! COME OUT! IM SORRY!!" Shippos, Sango's, and Miroku's voices rang out in the forest night air. Shippo landed on Miroku wacking him as forcefully as his lil kitsune paws could.  
"I cant leave you two alone for one miniute without you screwing up! why did you have to go and get all perverted when it was obveous she'd been crying!?"  
Miroku just shruged" Hey what can i say? but Sango's the one who hit her!"  
"WHAT!!?? Your the one who hit ON her!!! come to think of it...im gona hit on YOU!!!" she shouted as she started wacking Miroku with her boomerang.  
"ARGH!" Inu Yasha walked up beside them crouched over resting a hand on his back. Sango stoped wacking Miroku and glanced at him.  
"What happened to you? you look like you got hit with a tone of bricks!"((A.N. okies im not sure if they had bricks back then but meh))  
"SHUTUP! Stupid wench kagome..." at this sango just snicked for she had seen the hanyo being 'sat' befor and he had obveously just gone through ALOT of them.  
"hey Inu Yasha...speaking of kagome have you seen her? after hentai boy here uh...did his stuff she stormed off."  
"Feh! Her Scent is leading to that damned well, so im just going to go get her back! Its about time we found some jewl shards and her in this tantrum shes throwing aint gona get in the way!" He was about to dash off when a loud CRACK sound admited from his back "..."  
"uh...Inu Yasha? you ok?" Miroku asked  
"Keh...im fine...just gona...walk, to the well..."He held his head high as he could and sauntered outof the glade leaveing a monk, a extermanator, and a kitsune rolling on the ground with lafter.  
  
  
After he had left the trio Inu Yasha's demon powers seemed to of started kicking in and healing his back, and by the time he had reached the well he could hardly feel any remains of the pain but he knew those 'sit's' bruises were gona stay with him for quite some time. Silently he hoped down the well.  
  
The lights of the well's time travel abilitys were as always amazing but as Inu Yasha was falling through something made his ears twitch. Befor he could even bother thinking about it he had landed in Kagomes time.  
"Eh?" he looked around him but deciding to shrug it off he jumped from the well and stomped over to the higarashi's house.  
He went to open the door to walk in but the knob jiggeled and opened to find Kagomes mother standing there.  
"OH! Inu Yasha? What are you doing here?" 'ugh' he thought to himself, he always disliked haveing to talk with Kagomes mom...he always felt uncomfortable around her.  
"I need to talk with Kagome." He said quickly  
"what...? but, Inu Yasha dear....kagome when down the well afew hours ago and hasent been back scence." Inu Yasha looked at her mouth gaping when something in his mind jolted as Mrs. Higarashi continued talking."We had a fight and she stormed out and..uh? INU YASHA WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" She called out after the hanyo dashing out to the well shrine.  
'this was not good! how could he not of relised it sooner!?'  
Inu Yasha slamed open the door of the shrine praying that he was wrong, hopeing that his scenses were mistaken for once...but all his hopeing all his praying couldnt stop the cold hard truth from hitting him straight in the face...Kagomes fresh scent wasnt anywhere near this side of the well.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
okies ya i know my chaps are short but w/e  
plan to get the next chap up when i can so have a nice day all!  
PEACE! 


	3. In The Mist

hiyas all! hope ur all likeing the fic...tis not the greatest but meh  
oh ya and i sorta forgot to place the disclaimer on the first 2 chaps but u know...if i were the owner of this amazing anime do u think id be writeing storys for fafiction.net and liveing in a small town in western canada?  
CANADA 4 EVER!!! Eh?  
peace,  
Aila  
P.S. i KNOW i suck at spelling and grammer but w/e  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Chap 3  
  
  
Her eyes opened slowly and only very slightly, but seening nothing more than her knees which she was hugging close to her chest, she closed them again.  
"W--Where am I?" She asked aloud, her voice echoing around her. A peaceful quite and soothing voice answered but it seemed to be in her head  
"You are here...rest...rest...go back to sleep..."  
This seemed like a very good suggestion untill her own thoughts, a very LOUD thoughts in her head screamed out,  
"What if i dont wana!? WAKE UP KAGOME! OPEN YOUR EYES!" Kagomes eyes blasted open. She would of been considered jumping from her crouched position if she was actually standing on anything; she seemed to be floating in this mist that was hanging around her.  
'ok. think kagome. where were you last? you were having a fight with everyone...and i remember that i wasnt wanted by anyone...' whith this thought her head sunk low abit; but this was the chance the cold mist around her was waiting for. With a quickness that was unbeliveble the mist drove itsself into kagome's heart and wispered,"thats right...you are here because you are not wanted...rest." It was just too much for the girl to handle.  
agenst the voice in her head that was screaming for her to stay awake, she fell once more into this mist that was making everything seem so peaceful..the mist that was holding her, body and soul, from leaving.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okies that was SUPER short but i dont gots much choice thats all i had for my outline of chap 3 and the outline knows all!!woooooooooo! scarey...sorta...mabey...ok not really but w/e ^_^'''  
tell me watcha think and if i get at leats afew good comments i might cont if not im gona put my efforts into the other fic im writing and have no clue where its going,(but ppl seem to like it anywho)  
peace all,  
Aila  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
